


Careful Now, You Might Hurt Yourself

by posiexhandon



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 08:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18567958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posiexhandon/pseuds/posiexhandon
Summary: Josie's tired of all the bickering between her sister and ex-girlfriend.So, what does one girl have to do to let out her frustration?Apparently grabbing your boxing gloves to beat the pulp out of a punching bag just doesn't cut it.





	Careful Now, You Might Hurt Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> First Posie one shot.
> 
> Let me know if you guys like it down in the comments. I'll be grateful if you leave kudos as well!
> 
> If you want me to write more, please send your requests down in the comments.
> 
> I'm not a seasoned fanfic writer so please don't be too harsh and I'll gladly take your constructive and positive criticism.

Here I was again, in the middle of Lizzie and Penelope bickering at each other. Why do they always have to be at each other’s throats? Why can’t Penelope just give Lizzie a break? I hate this, Lizzie is my twin but Penelope is important to me too, even if we are broken up. Ever since Penelope and I got together, Lizzie was always picking fights. They both literally give me a headache if they’re in the same room with each other.

“Can you guys just give it a rest?! I can’t handle this right now.” I snap at both of them before storming off to my room.

Once I reach my room I shut the door and strip out of the school uniform, quickly putting on a tank top and gym shorts. After tying my hair up I grab my boxing gloves and then head down to the gym. I’m in need of some release and punching a huge bag of sand is my only option, now that I was single. Thankfully everyone was headed to bed soon so the gym was completely empty. I siphon some magic from the floor and use it to levitate the punching bag to hook it to it’s frame. After slipping my boxing gloves on, I take my stance and start throwing jabs at the punching bag.

A good 30 minutes passed and I’m still as frustrated as ever. My body is glistening in sweat as I continue throwing punches at the punching bag. Left jab, right hook, left uppercut, repeat. Right jab, left hook, right uppercut, repeat. I got lost in punching this bag that I didn’t hear someone come in until a gym bag was dropped on the floor with a loud _THUNK!_

“Careful now, you might hurt yourself.” Her sultry voice came cutting through the silence. As I hold onto the bag to steady it, I turn to look and see Penelope in her sports bra and active leggings. I couldn’t stop my eyes from wandering down and up her body, she always looked sexy but her in workout clothes was something else.

“What are you doing here?” I ask, annoyed that I no longer had the gym to myself. I let go of the punching bag and start walking toward her, crossing my arms. “Same as you. I needed to blow off some steam.” She says as she walks up to me with that damn smirk of hers that make my knees go weak. I mean that literally as I feel my left knee buckle. I had to catch and steady myself so I wouldn’t fall.

“Well I’m done here. Have at it.” I glare at her angrily then walk past her making my way out of the gym.

“I could use a sparring partner. You up for the challenge?” She asks and it’s enough to get me to stop walking. I take a deep breath and turn back around and to my surprise she had already whirled around and was already staring at me, with her hands on her hips.

“Trust me Penelope, you don’t want to spar with me right now.” I say as I cross my arms and kick my hip out as we’re looking at each other.

“Why? You don’t think I can handle you?” Penelope asks, challenging me, with her lips curved into that damn smirk again.

“I know you can’t handle me.” I respond then scoff as I take one step closer to her, dropping my arms and already balling my fists, ready to strike.

“I handled you just fine for months.” She says as she spreads her legs taking her stance as well and drops her arms,right before she subtly licks her lips. Why did she have to that? Shit her lips look so good wet.

“What if I just let you win every single time?” I fire back, knowing that was a lie, but I can’t let up.

“Tell you what, why don’t we put a wager on it? What do you want if you win?” She takes another step closer as she says that. She’s trying to catch me off guard.

“ _When _I win, you leave me alone, indefinitely.” I say and immediately regretted it, but I don’t say anything. I don’t want her to leave me alone, I want her to want me back.__

__“Fine. If I win, I get to have my way with you the rest of the night.” She says and I let out a soft gasp. She wanted to have her way with me? In what context? I thought she didn’t want me anymore, that’s why she broke up with me. My mind started racing so I wasn’t thinking before I spoke._ _

__“You got yourself a deal.” I say just before I throw a right hook at her, but she steps back evading it._ _

__“Wow, eager to get started. I’ve always liked it when you got feisty.” She chuckles and continues to block and evade all of my punches._ _

__“Shut up and fight back Penelope!” I shout, frustrated with her. Was I frustrated out of anger or because of something else?_ _

__“You got it.” She says and winks before she drops to the floor and does a round kick to trip me and before I know it I’m on my ass._ _

__“You look good down there Jojo. Did you want me on top now or later?” She stands and chuckles at me, using that smirk to tease me. I catch her off guard and swipe my leg over and trip her as well. As soon as she’s on the ground I straddle her and pin her arms above her head._ _

__“Did you forget that I like being on top?” I fire back at her as a smile creeps up on me._ _

__“I didn’t forget, I just needed you close enough to do this.” She responds before breaking free of my grip and flipping us over, pinning me face down against the mat, her straddling me now and holding onto my wrists behind my back. I feel her lean down and whisper in my ear._ _

__“You give up yet?” She whispers as her lips brush against my ear and I let out a soft moan as I struggle to break free from her grip but she just chuckles and tightens her grip on my wrists._ _

__“Use your words Jojo. Do.. you.. give.. up..? “ She whispers as she places soft kisses along my ear and neck between her words. I let out another moan, my body no longer trying to break free of her grip. I tap my fingers against her arm letting her know that I surrender. Then, suddenly her weight is lifted off me and I feel her helping me up._ _

__“So.. what do you want to do with me..?” I blush looking down as I rub my arm, nervous as to what my vixen of an ex-girlfriend has planned. I mean, a deal is a deal after all._ _

__“Just one thing.” She walks up to me confidently, grabs my face and pulls me into her. My arms immediately wrap around her waist and my lips part, ready and willing. We kiss, deeply and passionately and slowly. Our lips melding together, our tongues exploring each other, her arms wrapping around my neck and we both tighten our hold on the other. We continue kissing then I pull away shoving her slightly away, I can’t believe I let myself do that!_ _

__“We aren’t together… you can’t just do that..” I turn and start walking away but then I feel her hand grab mine, causing me to turn and look at her._ _

__“What if it was a mistake letting you go? What if I broke up with you because I was jealous of how much attention you gave to Lizzie and not any to your girlfriend?” She says as she lets go of my hand. She begins walking towards me and I begin backing up, not sure if I can trust myself with her being so close._ _

__“What if I was just selfish and hurt when I broke up with you? What if I have missed you every day since? What if I still continue to miss you? What if I still want to be with you no matter how many times you choose Lizzie over me?” She says as she continues walking towards me then stops just before I’m against the wall._ _

__“Well.. do you?” I ask, that’s all I could say. My head was spinning with all of this, screaming at me to just make up and get back together with her._ _

__“What do you think?” She says raising her eyebrows at me and smiles softly._ _

__I can’t help myself, I grab her neck with one hand as my other arm snakes around her waist, pulling her into me. I lean in and I kiss her with such overwhelming passion and intensity and she returns the same amount of energy in the kiss. She has one hand on my neck and an arm around my waist, we continue gripping at each other, trying to get closer because we aren’t close enough. Then she pulls away and pushes me against the wall, one hand on my chest as she steps closer, keeping me in place so I don’t go anywhere. Then she leans in kisses me roughly, taking control._ _

__“Penelope..” I moan as she kisses down my neck then pulls away to pull my tank top off me. I wrap my arms around her neck, pulling her in closer to me, hooking my leg over her waist as we continue to fiercely make out with each other. I feel her lips pull away from mine but then her forehead touches against mine softly. We’re both panting so hard, we want each other. We want each other so badly._ _

__“My room. Now.” She whispers and with that, we quickly make our way to her room to continue this. It’s going to be a LONG night and I can’t wait._ _


End file.
